Discord/Gallery
Season two Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie dancing S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Season three Twilight 'Huh' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttercord Flashback S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png|My Little Pony theme song Discord in the shower S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord 'just a little small request' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Discord-shaped lamp S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Discord playing a harp S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord sad S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Perfect Day for Fun Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png|They must still be enemies. Season five Discord thrilled to see Fluttershy S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord "we were all at Sweet Apple Acres" S5E22.png|What About Discord? Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Captain Wuzz fires arrow through skeleton puppet S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Discord "when I heard that I'd be playing" S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Discord acting as his own cheerleader S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Princess Celestia observes Discord's dream S7E10.png|Celestial Advice Discord pleased by Fluttershy's compliment S7E12.png|Discordant Harmony Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|A Health of Information ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset walk with the princesses EGFF.png Princess Celestia "sounds like Equestrian magic" EGFF.png Luna "the toilings of this nefarious enchantment" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight smacks Sunset with her wing EGFF.png Luna raises an eyebrow at Twilight and Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "just used to hearing you say" EGFF.png Princess Celestia "in the Canterlot Library" EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Twilight and Spike in the castle corridor MLPTM.png Spike "whatchoo talkin' 'bout?" MLPTM.png Spike reassuring Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Spike "the most important thing" MLPTM.png Spike freaked out by Twilight's smile MLPTM.png Spike flat "no" MLPTM.png Spike "you're a princess, too" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie ties a Discord balloon MLPTM.png Discord-shaped balloon leaking air MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie blown back by balloon air MLPTM.png DJ Pon-3 playing a new song MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie dancing around Fluttershy MLPTM.png Grubber doing the moonwalk MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno dancing (film version) MLPTM.png The remains of the Storm King dancing (film version) MLPTM.png Twilight doing the Elaine Dance MLPTM.jpg Season eight My Little Pony theme song Fluttershy feeding Angel an apple S8 opening.png|Discord in the Season Eight opening. Fluttershy watching Angel eat S8 opening.png The Break Up Break Down Discord appears behind Spike and Big Mac S8E10.png Discord appears as Captain Wuzz S8E10.png Captain Wuzz peering into the distance S8E10.png Captain Wuzz wielding his archer's bow S8E10.png Spike and Big Mac looking embarrassed S8E10.png Discord "you did summon me for" S8E10.png Discord "night of Ogres & Oubliettes" S8E10.png Discord offended at Spike and Big Mac S8E10.png Discord dressed like royalty S8E10.png Discord "clown magician for hire" S8E10.png Discord about to snap his fingers S8E10.png Big McIntosh telling Discord to wait S8E10.png Big Mac blushing with embarrassment S8E10.png Discord looking repulsed S8E10.png Discord "can't you see that that holiday" S8E10.png Discord "commercialized ruse pushed on you" S8E10.png Discord "the greeting card industry" S8E10.png Discord agreeing to help Big McIntosh S8E10.png Discord "you owe me for this" S8E10.png Discord poofs himself into clown costume S8E10.png Discord "keep your eye on the pie" S8E10.png Discord "it's magic time!" S8E10.png Discord using magic on Big Mac's pie S8E10.png Discord smelling the apple pie S8E10.png Discord complimenting the pie S8E10.png Discord "...palatable" S8E10.png Spike "pies really are Sugar Belle's thing" S8E10.png Spike "romantic Hearts and Hooves dinner" S8E10.png Spike "bake the invitation inside" S8E10.png Discord's paw shoving Spike aside S8E10.png Discord holding Sugar Belle's invitation S8E10.png Invitation to Sugar Belle in Discord's hands S8E10.png Discord reading Sugar Belle's invitation S8E10.png Spike and Big Mac proud of themselves S8E10.png Discord rolling his eyes at his friends S8E10.png Discord poofs invitation back into the pie S8E10.png Spike, Mac, and Discord look at package S8E10.png Discord "you two certainly have bought into" S8E10.png Discord dismisses romance as nonsense S8E10.png Discord "I'm a realist" S8E10.png Discord declaring love isn't real S8E10.png Spike "you act tough" S8E10.png Spike "deep down, you're a softie" S8E10.png Discord "but I do like tea!" S8E10.png Discord naming different teas on television S8E10.png Discord naming multiple flavors of tea S8E10.png Discord running out of breath S8E10.png Discord "cinnamon, pumpkin spice" S8E10.png Discord drops his television illusion S8E10.png Big McIntosh annoyed at Discord S8E10.png Big Mac leaves to mail his package S8E10.png Spike "his incredibly romantic gesture" S8E10.png Spike "splendors of Hearts and Hooves Day" S8E10.png Spike "I can prove you believe in love" S8E10.png Discord begrudgingly agrees S8E10.png Discord "call it a gentleman's wager" S8E10.png Discord extending a paw to Spike S8E10.png Spike shaking Discord's paw finger S8E10.png Discord presenting a pair of tweezers S8E10.png Spike suddenly having second thoughts S8E10.png Spike and Discord walking into Ponyville S8E10.png Spike and Discord pass by loving couples S8E10.png Discord "how can they be happy" S8E10.png Discord "they aren't playing Ogres & Oubliettes" S8E10.png Spike and Discord pass by a bush of hearts S8E10.png Spike sees Discord not paying attention S8E10.png Discord making a wagon in a bottle S8E10.png Discord "love is something-something" S8E10.png Discord tossing the bottle away S8E10.png Discord getting pulled into the bushes S8E10.png Spike and Discord look at Sugar Belle from bushes S8E10.png Spike and Discord see Sugar Belle enter Sugarcube Corner S8E10.png Sugar Belle and Mrs. Cake talking in Sugarcube Corner S8E10.png Spike "planning her own romantic surprise" S8E10.png Spike worried about Big Mac's surprise S8E10.png Spike "before Big Mac's ready with his surprise" S8E10.png Spike "we've gotta warn him!" S8E10.png Spike running back to Sweet Apple Acres S8E10.png Spike and Discord reappear in Apple family kitchen S8E10.png Big McIntosh gallops out of the house S8E10.png Spike "I wonder what she has planned" S8E10.png Discord "we don't have to wonder" S8E10.png Discord teleporting himself and Spike S8E10.png Spike and Discord reappear outside Sugarcube Corner S8E10.png Spike falls over into the bushes S8E10.png Discord grinning impishly S8E10.png Discord sees Sugar Belle and Mrs. Cake S8E10.png Big McIntosh gallops down the road S8E10.png Spike and Discord see Big Mac approaching S8E10.png Spike "she hasn't seen him yet" S8E10.png Spike "take note, Discord" S8E10.png Spike "this is what love is all about" S8E10.png Discord looking very unconvinced S8E10.png Discord taking notes in the bushes S8E10.png Spike "make fun of me all you want" S8E10.png Spike pointing at Big McIntosh S8E10.png Discord scoffing with annoyance S8E10.png Big Mac notices Spike and Discord in the bushes S8E10.png Big McIntosh shushing Spike S8E10.png Sugar Belle "he has been on his own" S8E10.png Big Mac and Spike start to get concerned S8E10.png Discord "she did surprise him" S8E10.png Spike face-palms next to nonchalant Discord S8E10.png Discord "I hate seeing you like this" S8E10.png Discord "and over a girl, no less" S8E10.png Discord "emergency Guys' Night" S8E10.png Discord poofing up a handkerchief S8E10.png Discord offers Big Mac a handkerchief S8E10.png Big Mac gives Discord his handkerchief back S8E10.png Discord holding handkerchief with disgust S8E10.png Discord wrings snot out of handkerchief S8E10.png Discord holding a filthy handkerchief S8E10.png Discord snapping his fingers again S8E10.png Spike, Mac, and Discord appear in jazz club S8E10.png Milkshakes appear before Spike, Mac, and Discord S8E10.png Discord puts a fedora on Big Mac's head S8E10.png Spike pointing at the top of his head S8E10.png Discord puts a fedora on Spike's head S8E10.png Discord "class is now in session" S8E10.png Discord giving lessons about anti-love S8E10.png Discord "nothing can break your heart" S8E10.png Discord hugging himself S8E10.png Discord "you're too cool to be bothered" S8E10.png Discord looks at Big Mac through a monocle S8E10.png Discord leaning against the jazz club bar S8E10.png Discord "when you see a guy leaning" S8E10.png Discord "you think, 'Wow!'" S8E10.png Discord "that guy doesn't have a care" S8E10.png Discord leaning like a cool guy S8E10.png Discord curls Big Mac's mouth into a grin S8E10.png Spike "pretend not to love" S8E10.png Discord "lesson two" S8E10.png Discord "plenty of ponies in the pasture" S8E10.png Discord "I know just the gal" S8E10.png Discord "forget all about Sugar Belle" S8E10.png Big Mac "you... said... her..." S8E10.png Big Mac wails over Sugar Belle all over again S8E10.png Discord "oy vey..." S8E10.png Discord, Mac, and Spike warp to RPG world S8E10.png Captain Wuzz introducing Skellinore S8E10.png Discord introduces Big Mac to Skellinore S8E10.png Discord "she's a Level 18 Bone Warrior" S8E10.png Discord "pay off skeleton student loan debts" S8E10.png Discord "get to know each other" S8E10.png Discord teleports Big Mac and Skellinore away S8E10.png Spike impressed by Discord's empathy S8E10.png Discord "yes, yes, I'm amazing" S8E10.png Discord "since we're in the neighborhood" S8E10.png Discord wants to play Ogres & Oubliettes S8E10.png Discord "I've been wanting to play all week!" S8E10.png Discord "helping our friend first and foremost" S8E10.png Discord giving Spike a cardboard telescope S8E10.png Discord surprised by Spike's words S8E10.png Spike "and now he's crying" S8E10.png Discord "no-no-no-no-no" S8E10.png Discord tries to grab the telescope S8E10.png Spike refuses to give Discord the telescope S8E10.png Discord and Spike fight over the telescope S8E10.png Discord and Spike warp to Mac and Skellinore S8E10.png Skellinore glaring at Captain Wuzz S8E10.png Discord, Mac, and Spike back in the barn S8E10.png Big McIntosh crying on the barn floor S8E10.png Spike "enough of the aloof master of chaos" S8E10.png Spike "I hide from it!" S8E10.png Spike "realize how much she misses you" S8E10.png Spike "she can't break up with you" S8E10.png Big McIntosh jumping behind the hay S8E10.png Spike jumps behind the hay bales S8E10.png Discord turns into a bale of hay S8E10.png Mac, Spike, and Discord hide as someone enters the barn S8E10.png Discord "too bad there won't be a date" S8E10.png Big Mac disheartened by Discord's words S8E10.png Discord "doesn't seem to have appreciated it" S8E10.png Big Mac continues listening to the Crusaders S8E10.png Tiny Discord whispering in Big Mac's ear S8E10.png Big McIntosh "she broke my heart" S8E10.png Discord "not yet, technically" S8E10.png Discord "she can't break your heart" S8E10.png Discord "if you break hers first" S8E10.png Big Mac bitterly agreeing with Discord S8E10.png Discord appears behind Spike and the CMC S8E10.png Big McIntosh telling everyone to leave S8E10.png Spike, Discord, and CMC shocked; Sweetie Belle crying S8E10.png Discord looking around the barn S8E10.png Discord getting an idea S8E10.png Discord vanishes in a flash of light S8E10.png Spike "so ends another Hearts and Hooves Day" S8E10.png Spike "despite a bumpy start" S8E10.png Spike "lot of bumps today" S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord "so was confusion, apparently" S8E10.png Discord still making a wagon in a bottle S8E10.png Spike in complete disbelief at Discord S8E10.png Discord "broke Sugar Belle's wagon wheel" S8E10.png Discord "ta-da!" S8E10.png Discord "speaking of how great I am" S8E10.png Discord "busy for the rest of the night?" S8E10.png Discord snaps his fingers once again S8E10.png Discord and Spike in Ogres & Oubliettes gear S8E10.png Spike "I thought you'd never ask!" S8E10.png Discord "one-dimensional paper cutout" S8E10.png Spike "well, nopony's perfect" S8E10.png Discord snaps his fingers one last time S8E10.png A Matter of Principals Starlight, Discord, and Spike wave goodbye S8E15.png Discord loudly blows his nose S8E15.png Discord "I hate goodbyes" S8E15.png Discord "I just go to pieces" S8E15.png Discord pops into multiple pieces S8E15.png Discord in pieces on the ground S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer happy to see Discord S8E15.png Discord dressed in a suit S8E15.png Discord 2 dressed as a little boy S8E15.png Discord 3 dressed as a school graduate S8E15.png Three Discords loom over Starlight and Spike S8E15.png Three Discords become one again S8E15.png Starlight "at least you're here now" S8E15.png Starlight "why are you here now?" S8E15.png Discord "to fill in for Twilight" S8E15.png Discord walking up to the school S8E15.png Discord in front of the School of Friendship S8E15.png Discord "you make your own rules" S8E15.png Discord "who better at that than me?" S8E15.png Spike "then you also must've heard" S8E15.png Spike "Starlight is in charge now" S8E15.png Discord "there must be some mistake" S8E15.png Discord flicks Spike away with his finger S8E15.png Starlight "Twilight picked me for the job" S8E15.png Starlight holding Twilight's instructions S8E15.png Discord looking at Twilight's instructions S8E15.png Discord "a few tiny suggestions" S8E15.png Discord snapping his claw fingers S8E15.png Tiny quill appears in Discord's claw S8E15.png Discord rewriting Twilight's instructions S8E15.png Discord dictating "gravity is optional" S8E15.png School stepping stones float in mid-air S8E15.png Discord "an ambidextrous marmoset" S8E15.png School marmoset floats next to Discord S8E15.png Discord dictating item three S8E15.png Starlight takes scroll away from Discord S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer "handle this her way" S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer "thanks, but no thanks" S8E15.png Discord lets marmoset loose into the sky S8E15.png Discord "reeeeeeally?" S8E15.png Discord being very foreboding S8E15.png Discord snaps his claw fingers again S8E15.png Full view of Discord's school office S8E15.png Discord typing on a slice of bread S8E15.png Discord "you'll let the twittermites out" S8E15.png Discord eating his typewriter bread S8E15.png Starlight looking up at Discord's desk S8E15.png Discord "imagine what Twilight would say" S8E15.png Discord imitating Twilight Sparkle S8E15.png Discord as Twilight "you've broken my trust" S8E15.png Discord as Twilight "failed me completely!" S8E15.png Starlight worried about failing Twilight S8E15.png Discord puts Twilight wig on Starlight's head S8E15.png Discord offers to cover for Starlight S8E15.png Discord "I hope you like Limburger cheese" S8E15.png Discord "I got a month's supply" S8E15.png Spike bursts out of wheel of Limburger S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer "we'll take it from here" S8E15.png Starlight pushing Discord out of the office S8E15.png Discord puts his foot in the office door S8E15.png Discord "some thanks for all my help" S8E15.png Discord "hired all those substitute teachers" S8E15.png Discord with puppy-dog eyes S8E15.png Discord with a sinister grin S8E15.png Starlight, Spike, and Discord watch Iron Will's class S8E15.png Discord sipping iced tea S8E15.png Starlight "you hired a tree as a teacher?!" S8E15.png Discord "its schedule was free" S8E15.png Spike gets puffy-eyed from sneeze tree S8E15.png Starlight, Spike, and Discord hear Smolder S8E15.png Starlight and Spike duck under Smolder's fire S8E15.png Starlight and Spike hear students start to panic S8E15.png Starlight and Spike follow panicked students S8E15.png Discord patting Starlight on the head S8E15.png Discord "you're in over your head" S8E15.png Discord "won't Twilight be so disappointed" S8E15.png Discord taunting Starlight Glimmer S8E15.png Discord trolling Starlight Glimmer S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer getting more worried S8E15.png Students panic around Starlight Glimmer S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer blaming Discord S8E15.png Discord offended by Starlight's words S8E15.png Discord boops Starlight on the nose S8E15.png Discord "you were in charge here" S8E15.png Catcher's mitt appears on Discord's paw S8E15.png Discord winding up for a baseball pitch S8E15.png Discord flicks crumpled paper off his mitt S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer telling Discord to leave S8E15.png Discord transforms into a leaf S8E15.png Leaf Discord getting in Starlight's face S8E15.png Spike "that's not what she means" S8E15.png Leaf Discord about to leave S8E15.png Leaf Discord blows out the window S8E15.png Discord's eyes appear in Twilight's portrait S8E15.png Discord peeks out from behind the portrait S8E15.png Discord bursts into the classroom S8E15.png Discord greeting the school students S8E15.png Discord appears between the students S8E15.png Discord sitting between the students S8E15.png Trixie appears in a puff of smoke S8E15.png Trixie welcomes the students to class S8E15.png Discord shushing the other students S8E15.png Discord "that's so inconsiderate!" S8E15.png Discord allowing Trixie to continue S8E15.png Discord hears his phone ring S8E15.png Discord's lunch bag S8E15.png Discord holding a bananaphone S8E15.png Discord "I better take this" S8E15.png Discord takes a phone call during class S8E15.png Discord "oh, he did not!" S8E15.png Discord "and what did you say?" S8E15.png Discord "you did not!" S8E15.png Discord talking on his bananaphone S8E15.png Trixie confronts the disruptive Discord S8E15.png Discord "I'm a student of friendship" S8E15.png Discord "good enough to teach me" S8E15.png Trixie "of course I am!" S8E15.png Trixie "no fruit calls in my class!" S8E15.png Discord shrugging his shoulders S8E15.png Discord unpeels his bananaphone S8E15.png Discord eating his bananaphone S8E15.png Trixie beginning her friendship class S8E15.png Students excited to see Trixie's magic S8E15.png Discord hiding his finger snap S8E15.png Ursa major emerges from Trixie's hat S8E15.png Ursa major roaring at the students S8E15.png Discord "I'm learning so much" S8E15.png Discord taunting Professor Trixie S8E15.png Discord flies out of Trixie's class S8E15.png Discord appears in a coach's outfit S8E15.png Discord "somepony needs a little motivation" S8E15.png Coach Discord blowing his whistle S8E15.png Bugbear appears before the students S8E15.png Students run away from the bugbear S8E15.png Discord watches the bugbear chase Yona S8E15.png Discord watches the students run laps S8E15.png Sandbar asks Discord for a break S8E15.png Discord "friendship is about honesty" S8E15.png Discord "believe me when I say" S8E15.png Discord yelling in Sandbar's face S8E15.png Discord blows his whistle in Sandbar's face S8E15.png Discord watches Sandbar continue running S8E15.png Bugbear continues to chase Yona S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Coach Discord S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer "trying to ruin this school" S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer "it stops now!" S8E15.png Discord removes his cap and mustache S8E15.png Discord "I wouldn't be so sure" S8E15.png Discord winking at Starlight Glimmer S8E15.png Spike gets between Starlight and Discord S8E15.png Spike "Discord's your friend" S8E15.png Spike siding with Starlight Glimmer S8E15.png Discord offended "my problem?" S8E15.png Discord "Twilight decided to put" S8E15.png Discord "an incompetent, power-hungry unicorn" S8E15.png Discord yelling "my problem?!" S8E15.png Starlight blasting Discord with magic S8E15.png Discord engulfed by Starlight's magic S8E15.png Discord getting vaporized by magic S8E15.png Discord's ghost appears in the library S8E15.png Discord watches Yona and Sandbar struggle S8E15.png Ghost Discord laughing with glee S8E15.png Ghost Discord pretending to haunt S8E15.png Ghost Discord finds Knuckerbocker's shell S8E15.png Ghost Discord phasing through the walls S8E15.png Ghost Discord appears with the artifacts S8E15.png Ghost Discord "I won the Spell-venger Hunt!" S8E15.png Ghost Discord "what's my prize?" S8E15.png Spike sentences Discord to detention S8E15.png Ghost Discord "well, that's disappointing" S8E15.png Starlight "you can't keep messing up the school" S8E15.png Ghost Discord "I think I rather can" S8E15.png Ghost Discord refuses to stop haunting S8E15.png Ghost Discord leaning closer to Starlight S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord S8E15.png Discord surprised by Starlight's apology S8E15.png Starlight un-banishing Discord from the school S8E15.png Discord's physical form is restored S8E15.png Starlight "stop thinking like a headmare" S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer "you felt left out" S8E15.png Discord stuttering at Starlight S8E15.png Discord denying Starlight's claims S8E15.png Starlight "nopony ever invited you" S8E15.png Starlight "when you offered to help" S8E15.png Discord surprised by Starlight's decision S8E15.png Discord happily accepts Starlight's offer S8E15.png Discord shaking Starlight Glimmer's hoof S8E15.png Discord "I suppose I can find some time" S8E15.png Discord lists conditions for his job position S8E15.png Starlight "next time you want something" S8E15.png Discord "but then we'd miss out" S8E15.png Spike "watch the wings!" S8E15.png Discord magically poofs the artifacts away S8E15.png Discord "everything is re-hidden" S8E15.png Discord chuckling lightly S8E15.png Discord "with a few surprises" 8E15.png Main ponies return to the school S8E15.png Twilight Sparkle angry with Discord S8E15.png Discord "back so soon?" S8E15.png Spike "you're not vice headmare anymore" S8E15.png Discord very disappointed S8E15.png Discord holding his own business cards S8E15.png Discord's business cards fly at the screen S8E15.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Discord appears as Rainbow's candle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash shocked to see Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses away the Discord candle MLPBGE.png Candle Discord hits side of a building MLPBGE.png Candle Discord lying in the snow MLPBGE.png Discord "a candle is what you buy" MLPBGE.png Discord "no idea what to get somepony" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "what do you want, Discord?" MLPBGE.png Discord looking down on Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "Hearth's whatever-it's-called" MLPBGE.png Discord "I may not be invited" MLPBGE.png Discord "I wanted to make sure" MLPBGE.png Discord holding candle Rainbow bought MLPBGE.png Discord tosses the candle in the garbage MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "I tried asking her" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "she likes everything" MLPBGE.png Discord "well, she says that" MLPBGE.png Discord "her real friends know" MLPBGE.png Discord "what she actually likes" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "known her a lot longer than you" MLPBGE.png Discord as a circus sheep trainer MLPBGE.png Discord flying alongside Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord offers to accompany Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "steer you in the right direction" MLPBGE.png Discord flying off with Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly into town MLPBGE.png Discord voicing his disapproval MLPBGE.png Discord disapproves of Rainbow's idea MLPBGE.png Rainbow getting more annoyed with Discord MLPBGE.png Discord in the Ponyville Day Spa sign MLPBGE.png Ponyville Day Spa covered in snow MLPBGE.png Discord pops out of the Day Spa sign MLPBGE.png Discord "which treatment to get" MLPBGE.png Discord "she's not relaxing enough" MLPBGE.png Discord "or relaxing too much" MLPBGE.png Discord "about all those sweet animals" MLPBGE.png Discord pretending to be Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Discord "so much to worry about" MLPBGE.png Discord "all because of you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "she's Fluttershy!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "everything makes her worry!" MLPBGE.png Discord "somepony who knows her!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "if you're such an expert" MLPBGE.png Rainbow asks Discord what he got for Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Discord "you honestly expect me to tell you" MLPBGE.png Discord "so that you can one-up me?" MLPBGE.png Discord turns away from Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord with half of a body MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "stop helping me!" MLPBGE.png Discord "I suppose I could tell you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow sarcastic "still helping" MLPBGE.png Discord "addition to her animal sanctuary" MLPBGE.png Discord "fastest pony in Equestria" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash zips up into the sky MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash back at Discord's side MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "fastest pony in Equestria!" MLPBGE.png Discord "oh, I just don't know" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash calling dibs MLPBGE.png Discord "if you insist" MLPBGE.png Discord grabs Rainbow through a portal MLPBGE.png Discord follows behind Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord falls face-first in the snow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "try to make less noise" MLPBGE.png Discord with Santa beard made of snow MLPBGE.png Discord "of course!" MLPBGE.png Discord snaps his fingers MLPBGE.png Discord dressed as Snake Eyes MLPBGE.png Discord skulking around the snow MLPBGE.png Discord being stealthy like a ninja MLPBGE.png Discord perched on a tree branch MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "small" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "adorable" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "fuzzy" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "and fast" MLPBGE.png Discord "but they're so rare" MLPBGE.png Discord "there's no telling where" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing at a winterchilla MLPBGE.png Discord "if you're going to get it" MLPBGE.png Discord "the first move is to" MLPBGE.png Rainbow speeds away from Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash returns with winterchilla MLPBGE.png Discord shrugging his shoulders MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord reach Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flying toward the castle MLPBGE.png Discord saying goodbye to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "enjoy your exclusive pony-only holiday" MLPBGE.png Discord "I'll just be home" MLPBGE.png Discord's eyes starting to tear up MLPBGE.png Discord "quality time with myself" MLPBGE.png Another Discord appears next to Discord MLPBGE.png Two Discords leaving hand-in-hand MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash watches Discord leave MLPBGE.png Rainbow "I wouldn't have this little fella" MLPBGE.png Discord returns in winter hat and bathrobe MLPBGE.png Discord gratefully hugging Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord excited to join in Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Discord pointing at the sunset MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Discord happy MLPBGE.png Winterchilla wriggling in Dash's hooves MLPBGE.png Winterchilla thrashing on the ground MLPBGE.png Winterchilla suddenly growling MLPBGE.png Discord "did I forget to mention" MLPBGE.png Discord "the winterchilla transforms" MLPBGE.png Dash and Discord look up at winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "the winterzilla is coming!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaking through castle doors MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle face-hoofs MLPBGE.png Twilight "turn into winterzillas after dark!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Discord eating popcorn MLPBGE.png Rainbow "can't you do something?!" MLPBGE.png Discord "I did!" MLPBGE.png Discord appears on winterzilla's ear MLPBGE.png Discord on the winterzilla's ear bow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash upset with Discord MLPBGE.png Applejack "get rid of this thing" MLPBGE.png Discord "oh, for Scorpan's sake!" MLPBGE.png Discord tossing his popcorn away MLPBGE.png Discord "hello?!" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing arrows at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts the pudding with magic MLPBGE.png Discord teleports away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Discord "a bit reindeer ex machina" MLPBGE.png Discord giving two thumbs up MLPBGE.png Discord "way up!" MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Fluttershy apologizes to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Discord "oh, really?" MLPBGE.png Discord bragging to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "only Fluttershy could tame" MLPBGE.png Discord "hero of Hearth's Warming Eve" MLPBGE.png Discord "was a great gift" MLPBGE.png Discord puts Fluttershy on a pedestal MLPBGE.png Fluttershy with medal and feather boa MLPBGE.png Discord crowns Fluttershy the hero MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gets showered with confetti MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash with confetti on her nose MLPBGE.png Rainbow blows confetti off her nose MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "you mean you tricked me" MLPBGE.png Discord silencing Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord and Rainbow looking at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "let's just say" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "it was from both of us" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Discord truce MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight "could've been big or small" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy hugging the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking coyly at Discord MLPBGE.png Fluttershy giving Discord a present MLPBGE.png Discord holding a Hearth's Warming present MLPBGE.png Discord gets a tea cozy for Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Fluttershy hugging Discord MLPBGE.png Discord hugging Fluttershy back MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png IDW comics Comic issue 13 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 13 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 19 page 6.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 24 cover A.jpg Comic issue 24 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 24 cover B.png Comic issue 24 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 24 credits page.jpg Comic issue 24 page 3.jpg Comic issue 24 page 4.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 37 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 43 credits page.png Comic issue 44 ComicXposure cover.jpg Comic issue 44 credits page.jpg Comic issue 48 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 48 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 48 credits page.png Comic issue 48 page 2.png Comic issue 48 page 3.png Comic issue 48 in Polish page 16.jpg Comic issue 49 cover A.jpg Comic issue 49 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 49 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 49 credits page.jpg Comic issue 49 page 1.jpg Comic issue 49 page 2.jpg Comic issue 49 page 3.jpg Comic issue 49 page 4-5.jpg Comic issue 50 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 50 cover RI textless.jpg Comic issue 50 Artist's Edition cover.jpg Comic issue 50 credits page.jpg Comic issue 57 cover A.jpg Comic issue 57 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 57 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 57 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 57 credits page.jpg Comic issue 57 page 1.jpg Comic issue 57 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover A uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 subscription variant cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RI.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RI textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RE Jetpack.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 Jetpack Comics cover RE textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RE Microprint.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 2 Hastings Exclusive Cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 Hastings cover uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 Halloween ComicFest edition.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 5.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover RI.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 cover A textless.jpg Other MLP Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 2 cover.jpg MLP Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 2 cover textless.jpg MLP Adventures in Friendship Volume 4.jpg My Little Pony To Where and Back Again cover.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Merchandise Funko Discord figure Hot Topic.png Funko Discord figure in box.png Funko Discord regular vinyl figurine.jpg Funko Discord black vinyl figurine.jpg Discord Funko POP! figure.jpg Discord & Fluttershy Figure Set Comic-Con Exclusive.jpg Discord & Fluttershy Figure Set Comic-Con Exclusive packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Discord figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Discord figure packaging.jpg FiM Collection Cutie Mark Crusaders Balloon Booth Large Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Cutie Mark Crusaders Balloon Booth Large Story Pack packaging.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 2 DVD back cover.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 DVD back.png Season 4 DVD cover.png Chaos is Magic poster.jpg|The MLP equivalent of a Rogues' Gallery. Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg|Discord in the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria" Mythical Discord T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Rod of Draconequus T-shirt WeLoveFine.png NYCC 2012 Return of Harmony poster.png Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png MLP CCG Absolute Discord booster pack.png Discord Ultra PRO deck box.jpg My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg The Return of Harmony UK DVD.jpg Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama book cover.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Commercials Naughty or Nice 2011 Discord profile.png|In which he's mistakenly labeled as a "dragon" 8 bit Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial A wild Discord has appeared.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Twilight vs Discord.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Energy Blast.png|Elements of Harmony attack! Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial You Win.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Pinkie Victorious.png Software Protect the Pies game title screen.png Protect the pies gameplay.png Discord in Magical Match three game.png Discord stealing colour in Magical Match three game.png Promotional images Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png The Hub promotional image for The Return of Harmony Part 1.jpg|Promotional image from the Hub. Big baddie by fyre flye-d4axlhy.jpg|Discord's Concept Art Discord Model Reference.jpg Discord Stained Glass Concept.jpg Sneak peek "Keep Calm and Flutter On" image from Entertainment Weekly.jpg Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Promo S3E13.png|Discord can be seen in 3 images in the background Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png Promotional Discord as the announcer in an ad.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.jpg|Entertainment weekly Preview image Three's A Crowd promo Discord blue and sick.png Blue Discord MLP facebook page.png S4E11 Promo image.png Hub Facebook Discord promo.png Discord lamp S4E22.png MLP facebook page find the horseshoe.png USA Today promo S4E25.png Should the Mane 6 trust Discord.png Discord Character Page Avatar.png Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png|Season 2 Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Season 3 Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E02.png|Season 4 Discord thrilled to see Fluttershy S5E7.png|Season 5 Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|Season 6 Discord acting as his own cheerleader S7E1.png|Season 7 ru:Дискорд/Галерея pl:Discord/Galeria